Sky's Children
by Hotaru Hi
Summary: Their mother was killed for have demon lovers but had hidden them safely in the Ningenkai. 8 years after her death they meet and go searching for information about her. along the way they encounter some very interesting people...guess who?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Three's a Crowd very tentative title here folks, I still have to discuss it with my sisters Authors Note/Disclaimer: ok WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE YYH CHARACTERS although hiei and youko are very tempting THOSE CHARACTERS BELONG TO YOSHIHIRO TAGASHI! But we do own and claim right to the characters of Yuna, Hi, and Ki-chan. Ok this fanfic was co-authored by three people. Coincidentally the three characters in the fanfic we own... makes it kinda easier huh? Ok you can contact hi and Ki-chan from neopets on the guild message board. Yuna is having computer troubles right now but should recover from them in a few weeks. Ok enough talk, read the story! hehe just to bother you we have a... PROLOGUE They are all siblings; same mother different father. Mother was killed for "associating" with high class demons of different powers. Nobody knew Sky had children; mother had hidden them well in the Ningenkai. Yuna is the oldest, then Hi and Ki-chan is the youngest. Yuna and Hi already know each other but Ki-chan is still missing. They go search for her and find her in a circus, in the freak show because of her appearance and powers. Yuna and Hi discover her terrorizing having fun with the crowd because some little baka kid had pulled her tail. They introduce themselves and tell her their story and family history as they know it. They all go to the Spirit Realm to try and get some more information on Sky and any other family members they might have.   
CHAPTER ONE As they were walking down the halls of spirit world Ki-chan "fun fun fun fun fun" Ki-chan sees Kurama, Hiei and Gouki robbing the treasure vault of the orb, mirror, and sword. Ki-chan stops walking and stares at Kurama, "Who is that with the long red hair?" background of hearts and sparkly things Yuna walks up beside her, "What are you staring at? Haven't you ever seen robbery before? Oh now I see, that short one looks interesting... Hey Hi get back here and take a look at them" Hi appears behind her shoulder and stares at Hiei closely, "Well, well, well..." Just then the Vault security Alarms go off "Kinda slow on the uptake aren't' they?" Hi comments. Everybody else on the halls start to run around in circles and scream "we are being robbed help-- it must be some powerful youkai to break into the Vault-" Hi gets an annoyed look on her face, "Feh, it is getting too noisy in here for my tastes and we might be mistaken for the robbers, we have to leave Now" Ki-chan has been staring at Kurama the entire time this took place and has started to follow him a little bit, "Can we follow the guy with the red hair?" She says in a dreamy voice. Yuna looks at her, sighs and thinks her first crush and it was thief ironic. "Sure but we will have to keep quiet about it" Ki-chan starts to jump up and down and cheer. "C'mon or we will lose them!" Hi had already started to stal... follow the three youkai. They follow them back into the Ningenkai and just watch them for awhile. Then a young teenage looking ningen appeared and demanded that they return the items they have stolen from the Vault. Hiei and Kurama disappeared and Ki-chan wanted to follow Kurama more but Yuna stopped her "we can find them anywhere we want to now and this looks interesting so let's stay here" Hi--"Sshh, I want to hear the fight" Then she sniggers "That ningen is really baka! And so weak! He can barely use his spirit energy and... Ouch that has to hurt" she laughs. The left and tracked down Kurama again and watched while he talked to the ningen. "Maybe the ningen is going to get beat up again!" Hi said excitedly. "No way my Kurama-kun would never to anything like that!" Ki- chan objected strongly Yuna looked at her "Ki you are so innocent it is scary sometimes and you really should stop referring to him by ningen, Hi. That blue haired chick said his name was Yuusuke or something." Hi sighed "fine I will call him Yuusuke but now be quiet I want to here this, what is a demon and a thief besides doing in a ningen hospital and leading the ning... Yuusuke to a room?" Then she cracked up hysterically, and wheezed in between breathes "SUICHI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Ki-chan got a funny look on her face and went of by herself for awhile but then tried to jump off the roof to get to him when he told Yuusuke we was going to sacrifice himself "See I told you he wasn't bad!" She told Yuna as she was being restrained by her. "Yay he is not dead!" Ki-chan was happy and did a little dance on the roof. Hi- "well that was fun now what will the little short dude do I wonder?" she chuckles quietly to herself and goes to find Hiei. They track him down to the warehouse where he has Keiko kidnapped. "Low trick but intersting" Yuna muses and settles down to watch from the skylight on the roof. Ki-chan whimpers once when Kurama stops Yuusuke from being cut open by Hiei's sword. "I'll get him for that if he ever tries to hurt MY Kurama- kun again!" She said. "Well that was entertaining, these three really do get along well I enjoy watching them." Yuna said once Yuusuke's rebound shot hit Hiei in the back. "HA you would think so Yuna. But don't worry these three will be together for a long time so there will be plenty more entertainment for you to satisfy your sense of fun" Hi said "That is good but I think we should blend in more to their society and get closer to them, all this sneaking around is getting on my nerves" Yuna grumbles. Ki- chan giggles "This is fun, I like watching my Kurama-kun!" Hi sighs "So it is final, Ki-chan is officially crushing after that fox youkai Kurama. But so sorry to cut in on your daydreams little sis but if we are going to blend in to get closer to them then you have to go to school with the ningen spirit detective-err, Yuusuke. I get to go to the high school with fox boy over there." Hi said and snickered. "Are we done discussing it? I want to follow them for a few more months and then do this so let's go already..." Yuna grabs Ki-chan and they all disappear. 


	2. Introductions

Title: Three's a Crowd we can't seem to agree on a different one  
  
Author's Note/Disclaimer: I am again sorry to announce that WE DON'T OWN YYH OR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS ATATCHED TO IT. sigh again I am saddened by the not owning of Hiei, Kurama, and Youko. tear ok peoples I meant to put this in the first chapter's note but forgot, I must have been too tired... anyways after you read this please email us your thoughts and such on our fanfic. YHKfanficnetscape.net and tell everybody you know to read our story and send us reviews. Translations of Japanese words we use will be put at the bottom of the page so don't worry if you feel baka (stupid) because you have no idea what we are saying! So talk to ya later now read.  
  
Chapter 2 Yuusuke and Kuwabarra had to stay after school for a tutoring session, to catch up on all the class work they missed. Kuwabarra was mumbling to himself as they walked over to the classroom, "I wish we didn't have to be here they have this great new racing game at the arcade..." Yuusuke punched him in the head, "Hey, it is your own stupid fault you're here; YOU'RE the one that followed me whenever I had an assignment!" "Yeah well you always get to be the hero Urameshi, you got to get six months of training from Genkai and you got to save the world from evil insects and your buddies with evil pipsqueak demons..." Kuwabarra yelled breathing heavily "By the way why are you here?" he said pointing at Yuusuke "I expected you to ditch this!" Yuusuke blushed and looked down at his feet "Keiko insisted, she said the found a tutor that would actually teach me something and I had to study with him" (flash back to Keiko standing over him as he sits on the ground holding his cheek) "She was really insistent about it." He gave a kind of half twitch at the memory. Keiko walked out of the classroom "There you are Yuusuke, hello Kuwabarra, you are late! Suichi has been waiting for quite awhile." Yuusuke jumped and looked startled "Suichi... well, well, well I wonder" Keiko looked at him "Ha ha Keiko never mind." "Alright Yuusuke, I am going to meet some new friends over at the park but I will be back at the end of your session so behave yourself and pay attention!" Yuusuke and Kuwabarra walk into the classroom "Well well I thought so, hello Kurama how ya been?" Yuusuke smiles at the red haired young man standing in the front of the room. "Wait I though Keiko said someone named "Suichi" was waiting here for us?" Kuwabarra was looking around the classroom behind Kurama. Kurama blushed slightly and looked at the floor "well, Suichi is my ningen name" Kuwabarra struggled not to laugh and stared at him. Yuusuke looked at him again, "So you are actually here to tutor us?" He asked in disbelief. "Yes, and you'd best pay attention or Hiei shall help you to" Kurama smiled slightly "Hiei is here to? A voice comes out of the shadows behind the door at the back of the room "Stupid fox, but this should be... educational." Kuwabarra got really creeped out by that "What is the shrimp doing here anyways?" he mumbled to himself. Hiei glared at him, so they both paid attention to what Kurama was trying to teach them; sort-of.  
Two Hours Later "So how was the session guys?" Keiko asks Yuusuke and Kuwabarra. "Was the short guy here before, he kinda gives me the creeps" She thought in her head. Just then a voice comes from behind her-"Hey Keiko aren't you going to introduce us to them? We want to meet these guys after listening to you talk about them!" Keiko turns around and steps aside "Oh sorry Yuna, these are Yuusuke and Kuwabarra. They think they are tough but they really aren't, not to me anyway!" She said with a wink "The one with the slicked back black hair in the green uniform is Yuusuke and the guy next to him is Kuwabarra. That is Suichi Minamino, over there by the desk and uh... there was a short guy in here before wasn't there?" She looks around for Hiei. Yuusuke looks behind Keiko, "So who are they? Those new friends of yours you were telling us about? Do they go to school here?" he asks her "They seem kinda familiar" He thinks to himself. Keiko introduces her new friends, "This is Yuna, Hi, and Ki-chan. The one with the short black hair and red streaks is Hi, the shorter one standing over by you, Suichi, is Ki- chan. And this is Yuna. They are sisters, Yuna is the oldest and Ki-chan is the youngest. They just moved here from uh... well I forget where from but they are new around here." Keiko said with a laugh. 


	3. Arguments and Fights

Title: still Three's a Crowd... please don't get mad, I haven't brought it up yet, that is to say I have brought it up but nothing has been decided as of yet...  
  
Author's Note/Disclaimer: here it is again the part of disclaimation sigh none of the characters used in this story besides Yuna, Hi, and Ki- chan belong to us. They are copy- righted and legally owned by Yoshihiro Tagashi. Stupid copy-right laws... anyway sorry it took me so long to type this up, finals are coming up and I really hate typing anyway. And for the first time I am going to put a date on this because I am tired of not remembering when I write something so let's see today is the second of June in the year of four plus two thousand. Lol have fun reading this chapter and don't forget to email us when you are done. yhkfanficnetscape.net and please send in any titles, we need ideas!  
  
Chapter 3 Kuwabarra turned to Yuusuke, "Urameshi, they give me the same creepy feeling I got on the way here! I don't think they are normal humans, I can feel their spirit energy but only slightly and it is really weird." Hiei appears behind Kurama "Kurama do you know this ningen female?" Kurama looks at him, confused "No, not at all, at least I don't think so..." He paused, "She might have gone to school with me, Keiko never did say how old she was. Wait it might have been her I saw trailing after me when I was on my way here to tutor them," He looks over at Yuusuke and Kuwabarra who are still talking, "But I don't know what makes me think that, why do you want to know?" "Could it be the fact that she is hanging around your neck like you two have know each other for a long time?" Hiei said sarcastically "Stupid fox" Kurama blushes. Hiei turns around, "What are you looking at?" "Nothing short stuff!" Yuna glared at him and they started a staring contest, both of them glaring at the other one. Keiko grabs Yuusuke's arm, oblivious to his conversation with Kuwabarra and the contest going on between Yuna and Hiei, "ok you promised we could go to the park. Yuusuke let's go!" He looks a little confused but lets himself be pulled along, everybody else followed them. They all went to the park and hang out there for awhile. If you ignored the whispered conversations and the arguments over who could throw the can into the garbage from farther away, it was a peaceful time and everybody got along. Keiko finally got up saying to everyone, "I have to go home and help my parents tend the shop for awhile and I have to finish my project for Mr. Takenaka." Yuusuke and Kuwabarra grin at each other, they had finished all their homework and projects during tutoring; it was worth something after all! After Keiko left there was an awkward silence... ok here is where the 3 chapter originally ended but as it has turned out so short I am going to combine the 3 and 4 chapters so you will have more to read and won't hate me for not writing as much  
  
Yuna, Hi, and Ki-chan gathered together and watched as Keiko left. "Should we follow her?" "No, she already introduced us to them, we can stay without being suspicious" "Stay, mine(sigh)" That decided they look around and find that the others had gathered around them in a circle, all with serious expressions on their faces. Yuusuke started off by pointing his finger at them, "All right, so why have one of you three been following each of us this morning?" Yuna, Hi, and Ki-chan all try their best to look at him innocently. "How could one of the THREE of us be following each of the FOUR of you today?" Yuna asks, still looking innocent. Hiei looked at her "Don't play stupid that's what we have him around for" he looks over at Kuwabarra. Kuwabarra glared at him "Besides you can't deny it we all felt your spirit energy, why did you pretend to be just meeting us? You must have known us or at least of us before. And your energy isn't the same as a normal human's energy." Kurama neatly sidesteps out of the way of Ki-chan who had tried to grab his arm again and continues following the conversation. Hi was looking at Kuwabarra "Who are you, some kind of Japanese mafia? How would we have heard of you?" She tries to look bored and innocent at the same time. Kuwabarra couldn't stand that and exploded "Then why are you stalking us?! How can you not have heard of me, the Great Kazuma Kuwabarra? I came in second place in Genkai's Tournament and defeated a Saint Beas- OOWW! Urameshi what was that for?" he rubs his head. Ki-chan inches a little closer to Kurama and stares at him "Mine" he starts getting really creeped out and wonders if she had blinked or looked away since the conversation started. He starts to slowly edge around to the other side of the circle, Ki-chan turns with him and keeps staring. Hiei pulls out a katana "you had better tell us the answer to our question or I'm going to rid this realm of your irritating presence." Yuusuke stares at him "hey, hey wait, if you kill them what the heck am I supposed to tell Keiko?" "You could tell her they fell off of a bridge or got hit by a car on the way home" Kurama suggested quietly thinking to himself "I wonder if I will feel guilty or relieved with that creepy girl gone?" Since Hiei had pulled out his katana Hi had been staring at it and him and back again at it and then at Yuna, and visibly vibrating. She looked at Yuna with a slightly pleading expression, her hands clenching and unclenching. Yuna gives a slight nod and takes a step back. Hi grins really big "I'm not afraid of that letter-opener of yours, shorty, but we will tell you our story. But first you have to do some things for us... The first of which being to fight me!" And at that she leapt at him with a sword suddenly in her hand. Kuwabarra starts to shake "Did she have a sword all along? Why does she want to fight the shrimp? Uuuhh wow she is good, what if she comes after us next?!?!" He starts to run around in circles and freak out until Yuusuke hits him over the head again and knocks him unconscious. Yuna sighs "You had better sit down, this could take awhile, she has been wanting to do this since she saw him, I think." Ki-chan walked over and tried to sit in Kurama's lap but ended up just leaning against his shoulder purring happily. Kurama looked nervous but was too intent on the fight to get up and run away. Yuusuke had been watching the fight but now looked over at Yuna "Is she insane?! Hiei has been training with the sword since before I knew him and he has only gotten better!" "I find myself in agreement with the ningen, girl do you have a death wish, to attack me so?" Hiei says darting around her thrust. "Don't worry, I don't plan on dying any time soon" She whirls away and attacks again. Everybody in the group was watching the fight now with the exception of Ki-chan who was watching Kurama watch the fight but was occasionally giving random cheers for Hi. Quite a while later, there was a big explosion and a piece of sword comes whizzing out of the smoke, nearly decapitating Kuwabarra who had just sat up rubbing his head and mumbling "Oww baka Urameshi punching me again... AAAhhhh!! Alright who threw that at me?" He looks around "what happened, what did I miss? Hey wait up!" he runs to catch up with everybody who had gone to check our the cause of the explosion at a run. They were all gathered around a huge new crater on the outer edge of the park and looking down into it they could see Hi and Hiei glaring at each other. They both look up and around them in a small daze, Hiei looks at his broken katana and glares at Hi again. She was looking around at the sides of the crater where she could see shiny pieces of what appeared to be her sword embedded in the walls. She brightens up then, "Hey you're a fire demon to! If I had been sure of that I wouldn't have held back to much!" Hiei looked slightly taken aback but recovered quickly and glared. "Hhmm next time it will not be a draw" he said with a creepy smile and disappeared. "Wait Hiei-come back" Kurama calls and goes after him, Yuusuke and Kuwabarra are left standing uncomfortably in front of the three girls. Yuna sighed, "well Hi did say we would tell you our story..(slight smile) but since not everyone is here it will have to wait." And she started to walk away. Ki-chan smiled "Bye bye" and ran after her ("I'm hungry Yuna") Hi looked at them and then back at the walls of the crater "I need a new sword" she muses to herself "till next time then boys, chow" and she follows her sisters. Ok well here are the word translations we promised you (the words with the stars are the words that will be down here) Takanaka- this is one of their teachers at school. I don't remember if it is the principal or the one that has it in for Kuwabarra but he is one of their teachers. Genkai-beas...- note this is a spoiler if you haven't seen very much of the series Katana-a type of sword that is thinner and smaller than a broadsword, it is Hiei's weapon of choice Ningen-human Ningenkai-human realm (this was in the first chapter for those of you who didn't catch it) 


	4. Thoughts

Title: Sky's Children  
  
Author's Note/Disclaimer: oyahyo/konnichiwa/konbonwa depending on what time you read this everyone. This is our first fanfic and the first three chapters were written without the thought of fanfiction.net in mind. So they are slightly unorthodox versions of it. Anyway after many violent and sometimes bloody discussions with some lawyers we are still no closer to owning any of the yyh characters. As frustrating as that is I at least got to work off some of my anger on them... sigh they died to quickly to really be any work though... for those of you reading this on fanfiction.net I wrote this with my sisters Yuna and Ki-chan. Nothing else to say now except that today is the last day of June 2004. and to email is yhkfanficnetscape.net  
  
(The next day) Kuwabarra was walking down the street thinking about the day before and what had happened at the park. "Hmm, I can tell they are different, not human, but I don't know what else they could be, I can't sense anything there for spirit energy. I am not sure I really want to hear their story, that blue haired chick really creeps me out and they all give me this weird vibe..." he crashed into a light pole "yow!! Where did that come from?" He mumbled to himself and looks furtively around "hope no one saw me do that" "hahahaha that was hilarious! What's up, you just walked right into a light pole baka. So much for your superior spiritual awareness! Yuusuke dropped down next to him. "Shut up Urameshi! I was just thinking about yesterday that's all." Kuwabarra shouted defensively. Yuusuke looks at him "What about it?" "Nuthin" Kuwabarra mutters "just do you really think we can trust them? And do you really want to hear their story? How are they supposed to find us all to tell us anyway? Short-stuff and Kurama don't even know what they are planning!" Yuusuke gave him a blank look "What are you talking about?" he asked. Kuwabarra started to get slightly hysterical then, "what am I talking about!! Keiko's new friends , the ones that came with us to the park yesterday and the scary one that attacked Hiei and made half the park blow up and then walked away and talked about telling us something when we were all together again cause Hiei and Kurama were not there-" he paused for a deep breath. Yuusuke took this moment to add in a few words of his own "All I know is that they better not involve Keiko in this. After what happened with those insects I think she would kill me this time!" Yuuske growled angrily and punches the wall for good measure. "I'll beat them up real good if they mess with Keiko!" "Aaww well I will make sure to tell my sisters that you said that" said a taunting voice coming from above them. Yuusuke and Kuwabarra both jumped about a foot in the air when they heard that voice and then they both whip around and come face to face with Hi. "Where did you come from and why did you sneak up on us like that?!" Yuusuke demanded while thinking to himself "I didn't feel her energy and neither did Kuwabarra..." Hi smirked "I came from on top of that light pole over there," she pointed to the one Kuwabarra had run into and looked at him with a slight smile on her face, "I came here to find you two." She ignored the remark about sneaking up on them, "follow me, you are requested sarcastically at the park. You might even hear our story today, that is, if you can keep up!" She laughed as she threw that challenge at them and jumped onto the nearest rooftop heading in the direction of the park. Yuusuke and Kuwabarra stared at each other in a moment of shocked silence and then "hey wait up!" Ok I know that was a really short chapter but deal with it. There were not many words in this chapter that needed to be translated to I will just put in the three words from the author's note- Ohayo: good morning Konnichiwa: good afternoon Konbonwa: good evening And I am going to add another one just to complete the set Oyasumi: good night 


	5. More Questions Created

Title: More Questions Created  
  
Author's Note/Disclaimer: As much as we would like to slowly burn, freeze, and/or drown Yoshihiro Tagashi for copyrighting yyh characters we would then have to cope with the loss of any new material on that subject... so all of the yyh characters belong to him, still. But we are still us and belong only to us. Ok I know I was lazy last time and write a really small chapter but this one is much longer. And you get to meet another member of Hi's family... once again email us at and please review also. Today is the day after 4 of July.  
  
Yuusuke and Kuwabarra arrive at the park, breathless. "Man, she can run fast, reminds me of Hiei" Yuusuke gasps. Hiei comes up behind him "Say that again and we shall see how fast you run after I cut off your legs-" he says menacingly. Yuna walks over to Hi who is now sitting on a rock polishing her nails, "Hey, what took you so long? I sent you to get those two almost 10 minutes ago. It shouldn't have taken you that long to go halfway across Tokyo." Hi looked up at her and blinked, "well when I got there they were having an interesting conversation about us... and then they just couldn't seem to keep up with me." She said with an innocent look at her sister. They both suddenly frown and look around the gathering. "I seem to be missing an annoying presence behind my shoulder... where is Ki- chan?" Yuna looks around "Kurama is missing also-" her voice trails off and they look at each other "uh-oh" they both take off toward Kurama's mother's house and are halfway there when they pass and alley and see a wet- looking Kurama running toward them. Kurama looked behind him and shouted "Rose Whip" and throws is back at whoever was chasing him. They look back and see Ki-chan floating behind him tossing water balls at him and watching them be cut in half by the whip and reform. Ki-chan laughed "This is fun! Come back Kurama-kun I still wanna play tag with you!" "Kinoma Hinaguchi!" Hi shouts at her sharply, "can't you do anything right? We were all supposed to meet back at the park." Kurama was still running around in circles and throwing his whip over his shoulder. Yuna reached over and grabbed the back of his shirt "your not going anywhere fox boy, you have to come with us and listen to what we have to tell you." They arrive back at the park and Yuna throws Kurama over to Hiei "Here dry him off" and throws a towel over to them. Hiei rips the towel off of his head and thrusts it into Kurama's hands, "What did you let them do to you baka kitsune?" And walks away. Yuuske and Kuwabarra run over, Kuwabarra looks at Kurama and cracks up, "Hahaha what happened, did you fall into a pool and have to be rescued?" "Oh don't worry about him, he wouldn't have been in there long before his girlfriend came and rescued him!" Yuuske added. Kurama looked at them, "She is not my girlfriend-I don't even know who she is!" he exploded, a little desperately, and the grass grows up around Yuusuke and Kuwabarra and wraps around their legs. Yuna walked over "What's all the commotion? We need you to listen to us now so come on." She touched the grass and it withered and fell to the ground, then gestured for them to follow her back to the rest of the group. Hi glanced around the circle "Now that we are finally all here, this is what we want you to do." Ki-chan struggled out of her arms and tried to go sit next to Kurama but Yuna grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Not yet Ki-chan, you need to control yourself for right now. Save it for later; I promise." Ki-chan glanced at her and smiled happily. Then went back to sit by Hi. Kurama stared at her, incredulously and then suspiciously. "Anyway," Hi continued, "We are going to give each of you tasks to complete and when they are done we will know we can trust you with our story." "I'm not doing anything for you" Hiei growled "yeah for once I agree with shorty. What if we don't want to do it?" Yuusuke looked at them "Let's leave, I don't want to hear anything those guys would think up for us to do" Yuna looked at them with a slight smile on her face "Oh you can't leave yet, we haven't even finished speaking yet." We can, and we will!" declares Yuusuke as he goes to turn around. "Brr" Kuwabarra started to shiver "It just got really cold, did the wind pick up?" Hi snickered "Don't tell me you guys got cold feet about leaving?" She smirked and then laughed outright. Yuuske and Kuwabarra look at her, confused, then look down. "Crap! How did that happen?!" He stared down at his feet which were frozen to the ground. Kuwabarra freaked out again and tried to run in circles but fell over and hit his head. Hiei looked at them suspiciously "How did you do that? No ningen is able to create ice and freeze things to the ground." Hi looked at him with sympathy "You are really slow aren't you Hiei, I can't believe it took you this long to figure it out, what with your Jagan and all." Ki- chan bounced up and looked at Kuwabarra "Can I wake him up, can I, can I please?!" Hi smiled "Have fun" Ki-chan laughed "Yay" and suddenly a bucketful of water got dumped over him. He woke up spluttering. "Help I'm drowning AAHH cold!" He looked around "oh" "Humans can't do that either" Yuusuke said "What else haven't you told us about?" "Well our entire story for one thing" Yuna drawled out sarcastically. "It would explain what is going on, at least some of it." "Fine, tell us this story of yours, I want to get to the bottom of this" Hiei was glaring at them and then he turned to Hi, "What is your secret? Those two showed they are not ordinary ningen so you can't be either." Yuusuke looked at him "Hey Hiei I just remembered when she was fighting you, maybe her only powers are sword skills and speed." "Don't underestimate me; I'm not as weak as that!" Hi's eyes blazed at him and she was suddenly surrounded by flames. Hiei's eyes widened slightly when he saw that and Ki-chan giggled at the shocked expressions on Yuusuke and Kuwabarra's faces. "Does that answer your question?" Hi asked as the flames slowly faded away. "Don't make me mad, I might not be able to stop myself from incinerating you next time." She said with a grim smile. "Oh look, I think I even surprised Hiei, which is funny considering he of all people should know I have the same powers as my brother." "And who is this brother of yours that is should know so well?" Hiei asked, glancing at her. She smirked and pointed. "You are" she said simply, grinning evilly. "We have the same father, or as I should say, had, he is dead now." Hiei was starring at her with a slight shocked look in his eyes. "You're lying" he managed to say. Kuwabarra cracked up laughing "It makes sense, they both do kinda act exactly alike!" Yuuske mused. Hi looked over at Hiei, "If you really don't believe me then just used that extra eye of yours to tell" "You want the full power of my Jagan eye turned on you." Hiei demanded with a mocking smile "So be it, let's find out the truth" he ripped off the clothe that covered the top part of his forehead and turned to look fully at Hi. A few moments later sweat broke out on his forehead and he staggered back a few paces. His face was pale and he seemed to need to sit down. He tripped over something and sat down heavily on the grass. Kurama looked over at him with concern, "Hiei are you alright? What happened?" His voice seemed to bring Hiei back to the present and he recovered quickly from the shock. "Nothing is wrong baka kitsune. But it would seem she really is my half-sister after all" he said through gritted teeth "And you will do the task I assign you, unless of course you want Yukina to find out she has a half sister as well as a twin brother." The last was whispered in his ear, she had appeared behind him. Hi smirked. Yuna looked around at everyone "Are you all done now?" They all nodded. "Ok then, here are your tasks- Urameshi; you have to take Keiko out on a date to the best restaurant in town, dress in nice clothes for it. Not a suit but something not what you usually wear. And NOT skip out before dinner is over. Act like you are going to ask her to marry you. Don't look so shocked people marry younger than that. Ha-ha fine just so you don't make her pass out ask her to be your official girlfriend. Happy now?" Yuusuke looked like he was about to keel over from shock, "Hey when did we agree to do what you told us to anyway?" he recovered enough to snap at her. Yuna ignored him and continued "Kuwabarra... you will go on a pleasure cruise for one week with Yukina-" she was cut off as he started to jump up and down and cheer "Hahaha in your face Urameshi you have to torture yourself with dinner while I am going to be on a cruise for an entire week with my beloved Yukina!" "Be quiet" Yuna glared at him "Do you want to be frozen again? Your head this time maybe? Don't interrupt me!" Kuwabarra cowered back but he was still grinning hugely. "Now then to continue, Kuwabarra will go on a cruise with Yukina BUT there is a condition," Kuwabarra's grin and attitude faded noticeably and Yuusuke laughed at him "You will have Hiei along as a chaperone" Kuwabarra flinched and Hiei flashed him an evil grin "That will prove to be entertaining, is that all you are going to ask me to do?" Hi looked at him like he was being purposefully stupid. "Of course not Brother dear! Your task will be-" she stopped speaking aloud but Hiei still heard her in his head "to cuddle up to Kurama every chance you get. Seeing as you guys are both so concerned for each other." She smirked. Hiei glared at her but his eyes were slightly different "Fine, but not today" he muttered and disappeared. Kurama looked at her confusedly "What did you say to him? I don't believe he has ever looked like that before. And what is my task?" Hi snickered "oh you will find out his task tomorrow." Ki-chan and Yuna finished up a whispered conversation while Kurama was asking his questions and Ki-chan looked really happy about something. She glanced over at Kurama and blushed slightly then walked over to him "I give you your task-" she began formally "it it it is" She started to stammer and blushed harder making Kurama look extremely uneasy "To take me on a date to the carnival" She finally blurted out in a rush. Kurama took a step back from her but looked vaguely relieved. "ok..." he said slowly. "You mean it wow!" Ki-chan rushed back to Yuna and Hi "Did you hear that? Kurama-kun is going to take me to the carnival!" she jumped up and down a few times and then took off, jumping from roof to roof. Hi sighed "I'd better go after her to make sure she doesn't trip over anything or something" and she proceeded to follow her younger sister. Yuna flew after them but stopped and turned to face the gang. "You all have 5 weeks to complete your tasks, if they are not all done by then our story shall remain only ours and a mystery to you. And we will also tell all of your ningen friends about your double lives." That one was more directed at Yuusuke and Kuwabarra than Kurama. "The cruise ship tickets are already arranged, Kuwabarra you will get a package in the mail with everything in it." She was about to turn back around but stopped mid-way and turned back "Oh yeah Urameshi" She pulled a wad of bills out of her pocket "This should cover the restaurant charges, and we will know if you spend it on something else. Keiko will tell us" she said with a sweet smile. She turned around and followed her two sisters leaving behind a stunned group of people. Ok well I was really lazy so it took me over a week to complete this chapter. The chapters got longer as you could tell but it shouldn't have taken me an entire week. If all of the lines are still jumbled together when you read this please email us on how to format it to look nicer and have it stay that way on thank you. Water balls, feet frozen to ground-this will all be explained later in the story when the personal stories are told and we might write separate stories about our personal history later on. Baka kitsune-stupid fox Ningen-human Jagan-Hiei's third eye in the middle of his forehead Eyes slightly different-will be explained in the next chapter Incinerating you next time-told when she explains her past Sweat broke out on his forehead-it takes spirit energy and physical energy to use the Jagan and even more so to get into a guarded mind. Guarded mind-to be explained. 


End file.
